In pick-and-place machines, it is conventional to provide a number of magazines of a variety of chips, such as resistors and capacitors, which present the chips at the pick station where they are taken to be made a part of the electronic circuit being constructed by the machine. It has been a common practice to provide rather complex and expensive arrangements for feeding the chips to the pick station. This may include positioning the magazine beneath the pick station, each magazine having its own logic and driving circuit to assure that a part is always presented at the top of the magazine tube. The resulting construction is undesirably complicated and expensive, and may lack reliability and ruggedness.